Por favor, aquí no
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: Sólo a ellos se les podría ocurrir hacer "cosas sucias" en estos lugares y fiestas tan públicas... Aunque ya esten cansados de siempre lo mismo al final siempre seden... "¿eso lo hace más exitante no? conjunto de one-shots lemmon! continuación de Ohanami
1. Ohanami

**Advertencia**: Lemmon! Bueno si no les gusta el lemmon para qué rayos entran a un rainting M? y no es escusa que no lo vieron por que el summary dice lemmon! xD además todas son unas pervertidas ya admítanlo xD.

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Misashi Kishimoto blabla.**

------------------------

El día era lindo, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, las aves cantaban armoniosamente… Pero definitivamente los árboles de _Sakura_ eran los que más se lucían en este bello día…

Familias, grupos de amigos y parejas se sentaban bajo estos hermosos árboles de flores de cerezos para hacer un rico picnic y celebrar el _Ohanami._

Más al fondo de todo el parque una joven pareja compartía _lindos momentos_…Bajo un alto árbol de Sakuras.

- huuum Ten..ten… _a-aquí no_…- Neji gemía ante las atrevidas caricias de su novia sobre su miembro abultado bajo el pantalón.

- ¿por qué no?- preguntó coquetamente Tenten -

-aaa… mmm… es…un...Lugar público Tenten...

-¿acaso no te gusta?- interrogó dando más intensidad a sus caricias

- ummm… nos…nos pueden ver…

La castaña desabrocho el botón y bajo lentamente el cierre mirándolo con picardía.

Se acercó al oído de su novio a la vez que bajaba los pantalones de éste, llevándose también la ropa interior. – y no crees que eso… ¿lo hace mucho más excitante? – su voz sonaba tan sensual y para Neji era cada ves más difícil resistirse.

Pero ella tenía razón el hecho de que sea en un lugar público era mucho más excitante.

No soporto la cercanía de la castaña y la besó desenfrenadamente sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de ésta recorriendo todo territorio posible.

La Castaña tomó el miembro erecto y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Tenten seguía con su lenta tortura, ahora también besando su cuello.

Hyuuga intentaba no gemir para no llamar la atención por lo que se mordía el labio inferior.

- vamos, amor, no quieras ocultar que no te gusta…- dijo intensificando los movimientos que su mano ejercía con el miembro de Neji – nuestro amigo – pasó un dedo a lo largo de la erección – nos dice todo lo contrario…

Lo tomó nuevamente con una mano y se inclinó para lamer la punta dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta al castaño.

Y sin más se lo metió todo a la calidez de su boca. El ojiperla no pudo evitarlo y soltó un fuerte gemido a la vez que arqueó levemente la espalda.

Tenten sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Neji trataba de gemir lo más bajo posible pero era algo tan placentero que no quería que parase nunca, él mismo empujaba las caderas, quería sentir que llegaba casi hasta la garganta.

- uuummmmm…-

Era verdad, el asunto de que su tío, prima y otros familiares estuviera sólo a unos metros sin contar la demás gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar le daba mucha adrenalina a todo esto y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Se iba a volver loco, maldita novia que tenía por qué era tan maliciosa… Sin embargo le encantaba todo eso.

Levanto tenuemente todo su tórax (porque se había dejado caer) y tomo como pudo un seno de la ojichocolate comenzando a acariciarlo de manera brusca.

Tenten gimió levemente y sacó el miembro de su boca.

Hyuuga soltó un quejido, quería que Tenten siguiera…Ella lo miró con picardía y desabrocho su blusa dejando ver sus firmes pechos al parecer no llevaba sostén.

Neji levantó un brazo con pereza para tocarlos pero para su sorpresa la castaña los empezó a usar para aprisionar entre estos la hombría de Neji, moviéndose de arriba abajo.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm Tenten…. Aaaaaaaaagh eres una… depravada…-

El tan sólo ver como los pechos de su novia de arriba abajo, más la sensación era realmente excitante.

De pronto, tuvo una idea, una idea muuyy buena…

Aventuró una de sus manos por bajo la falda de Tenten, acariciando su intimidad por sobre la ropa interior.

-mmm Ne..Neji – gimió la chica por un momento dejo su 'labor' con el miembro de Neji y disfruto la caricia de éste.

Hyuuga se inclinó para morder el labio inferior de su castaña y luego metió su mano bajo las bragas de ella e introdujo un dedo.

Y no metió el otro hasta oírla gemir por más.

-aaaaaaaam siiii ummmmmmmm – rayos, esto estaba fuera de sus planes pero era tan exquisito y excitante.

- jojo realmente eres una sucia, desde que te toque ya estabas toda mojada…

-ummm a-amor, te… te nese…necesito dentro ya!- dijo en un gritó de desesperación y necesidad.

Neji le sacó las bragas rápida y disimiladamente y ella tomó su miembro y lo guió hasta su intimidad, entrando lentamente.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse uno solo y Tenten empezó a moverse lentamente sobre Neji.

La ojichocolate se inclinó para poder besar a su novio sin dejar de moverse y adentrar toda su lengua dentro de la boca de Hyuuga, sus lenguas se entrelazaban cada vez más pasión y Neji recorría todo el cuerpo de su chica son sus manos ágiles y expertas.

Tenten se movía cada vez más rápido sobre Neji, parecía que cabalgaba, ambos se estaban volviendo locos y olvidaron por completo el hecho de que cualquiera de las personas presentes los pudiese ver.

La lujuria se apodero por completo de ellos. Maldita lujuria que siempre los hacía rendirse.

- aaaaaa Neejiiiii – Tenten arqueaba la espalda con los ojos cerrados mientras se acariciaba un seno, y Neji mantenía las manos en su cintura ayudándola a subir y a bajar, que también se dirigían al firme trasero de la joven.

Era otra fantasía cumplida para Tenten y otra derrota para Neji ¿ya cuantas iban?

No importaba, besarla y hacerla suya una y otra vez era lo que más disfrutaba. Aunque esto le trajera problemas de vez en cuando…

Nada se comparaba con oírla gemir su nombre con esa voz tan sensual y a punto de llegar a su límite, ver como sus senos se movían al compás de las embestidas, sentir su lengua sobre su piel caliente, o ver como el sudor bajaba desde su cara hasta sus senos o se perdían más abajo.

Tomó uno de sus firmes senos y procedió a hacer lo que más le gustaba de todo esto, lamerlos, degustarlos hasta el cansancio.

Jugar con sus pezones erectos utilizando su veloz lengua y luego metérselo todo a la boca para oír los hermosos gemidos que soltaba su Tenten.

-Aaaaaa Ne..Neji – gimió la castaña fuertemente – ¡más! – su voz llego hasta a sonar agresiva mientras tiraba del largo y sedoso castaño del Hyuuga.

-¿con que quieres más, eh?

Neji cambió papeles quedando sobre ella, tomo de sus piernas dejándola acostada de espaldas sobre el pasto y la embistió fuertemente, las piernas casi abrazaban su espalda – ¿así?

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sí – Arqueó bruscamente la espalda totalmente excitada, con este Neji más agresivo.

Estas embestidas sí que eran fuertes, una más fuerte que la otra, al igual que los gritos de placer de Tenten.

-aaaaa Neji yo… estoy por llegar aaaaaah! Ya casi…

Una última embestida hizo que llegará a su máximo punto, a su orgasmo final del que Neji se percató con un fuerte grito y como Tenten dobló su espalda totalmente extasiada.

Neji siguió con sus embestidas buscando su orgasmo, mientras tocaba todo el cuerpo de su Tenten quien seguía totalmente extasiada y no le importaba nada más.

Cuando por fin llegó se recostó sobre el pecho de Tenten, en el mismo estado que se encontraba ella y la besó.

- ummm lo ves Hyuuga, nadie nos vio…

- pero pudieron habernos visto… sólo tuvimos suerte.

- eres un cobarde, Neji

- y tú una maldita adicta al sexo…

Tenten rió pervertidamente – no digas nada, idiota, sabes perfectamente que eres un maldito pervertido, incluso más que yo, a mi no me engañas

Él sólo rió por la manera de hablar de su novia y la besó. – ahora vístete, esclava.

Ufffffffffffff! Al fin xD jajaja lo había empezado a escribir hace bastante tiempo, y luego lo deje botado por motivos de que soy muy distraída xD y hoy un día normal y aburrido lo quise terminar, personalmente creo que pudo haber sido mejor no me gustaron algunas partes ya que mi narración fue algo vaga, pero igual me gustó. El final también me gusto jaja es como raro pero amm me gusta xD.

Ojala a ustedes también les guste , ya que eso es lo que importa que a las lindas lectoras cof cof cof malditas pervertidas cof cof cof xd estoy algo resfriada n_nu jaja de verdad xD bueno yo también lo soy no se preocupen xD todas lo somos xd

Bueno el Ohanami es una tradición en Japón , por los últimos días de Marzo y primeros de Abril se hace esto de hacer picnis y cosas así bajo los árboles de Sakura para ver caer las hojas, como en 5 centímetros por segundo ;D

Bueno, os cuento que tengo muchos proyectos Nejiten, pero quiero terminarlos para poder subirlos, no son one-shots.

Si les gusto dejen un review por favor súbanme el animo con uno : ) no hay nada que me haga más feliz que un lindo review xd

Saludos!

Bye bye!


	2. Ceremonia de graduación

Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece blabla ya saben si me perteneciera en todos los capítulos pasarían cosas como las que leerán a continuación y la tonta de Sakura no se habría declarado a Naruto en el manga ¡Exijo Naruhina!

Advertencia : obviamente rating M así que no reclamen ya que hay lemmon.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-

- _¡mierda! ¿Dónde rayos está Tenten? _- Ino miraba hacia todos lados buscando a la susodicha, pero nada…

Sólo a Tenten se le ocurría desaparecer el día de la graduación, ella era quién debía entregarles los diplomas y sus bandadas a los nuevos gennin. Y no estaba.

- ¡Natsumi! ¿haz visto a Tenten-sensei? – le preguntó a una de sus alumnas muy preocupada.

- no, sensei. ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué se ha atrasado todo? – preguntó ingenua

- Tenten-sensei ni se ha aparecido, no hay rastro de ella, es por eso que han parado la ceremonia, pero ya se pasó ¿Ino-sensei no sabe dónde está? Eso es malo… - respondió su perspicaz amiga, Harumi.

Ino frunció el seño, los niños no eran tan ingenuos pero nadie más podría saberlo o sería el fin de Tenten… - niñas, les tengo una misión

Las pequeñas enseguida la miraron atentas, Natsumi sonreía ampliamente demostrando su emoción, mientras Harumi la miraba fría.

– ¡hai!

- Deben buscar a Tenten-san pero nadie más debe enterarse ¿están dispuestas? Es una difícil misión

-¡claro!

- confío en ustedes – dijo sonriendo antes de que las dos niñas se fueran en busca de Tenten

Sintió un golpe en el hombro que la obligó a voltearse…

-"¡rayos, Tenten aparece! O estarás frita…"- pensó al ver la imponente figura de la hokage Tsunade-sama

- ¡¡ ¿Dónde rayos se metió Tenten?!! – preguntó muy molesta

-Tuvo un problema… llamó para avisarme, debe estar por llegar, ella le explicará más tarde- mintió intentando que sea lo más creíble posible, ya saben Tsunade-sama no se traga cualquier cosa.

La miró por un largo rato a los ojos mientras la rubia sudaba la gota gorda… - Esta bien- sólo dile que se apresure, no podemos detenernos por tanto rato, los padres empiezan a alborotarse.

Ino tragó saliva.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-

**Tenten POV's**

- Ne…Neji… todos están esperándome… - Intentaba decir entre gemidos – yo… puedo…ir… y entregar huuum los di…diplomas y volver… hmm ¡sí! Volver…

- no – fue lo único que me dijo el frío Hyuuga apretando uno de mis pechos y lamiendo otro

- ¡aaaa! –Gemí - ¿por…por qué no…?

El ojiperla me besó ferozmente, eso era un "cállate" lo conozco bien, ya estaba perdida no había forma de ir a la graduación. Me tenía con él y no me iba a soltar hasta vengarse de aquella vez en el Hanami… Me vuelve loca que sea así pero ¿Tenía que ser en un momento tan importante como este?

A penas me vestí con ropa formal ya que Tsunade- sama había decidido hacer esto una ceremonia más formal, lista para felicitar a mis esforzados alumnos, Neji no dejaba de acosarme y a penas llegamos a la escuela Ninja me llevó directamente al baño de los profesores sin siquiera dejar que salude a alguien.

Nos encerró en un cubículo y me besó fogosamente mientras se deshacía de mi ropa con desesperación…

Y ahora estaba así… Con la camisa desabrochada como sea mostrando los senos pero aún con mi sostén puesto y la falda toda subida como sea también… Neji es un salvaje…

-Neji… por favor… ummm es el gran… día de los chicos...- seguí intentando antes de caer rendida ante sus caricias, si caía ya no podría hacer nada

-¿Se supone qué eso me importa? –interrumpió su importante labor (para él) de dejarme marcas rojas en el cuello para mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa – ya sabes que la respuesta es no… - Sólo siguió como si nada besando mi cuello y manoseando todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto escuché un sonido tan conocido… a parte de los padres y niños desesperados porque empiece la ceremonia… Era mi celular… ¡salvación! Podía echarle la culpa a Neji…

- Mi…mi ce…celular… hmm debo contestar…

-¿por qué? – me preguntó tocando mi trasero descaradamente, se estaba burlando de mí y me las iba a pagar, no era que no lo disfrutara pero tengo que vengarme.

- Me están llamando… hmm… puede… ser importante…

- ¿si?

- sí…

Me soltó y busco mi celular – es Ino – me dijo – sólo quiere que vayas a esa tonta ceremonia, pero esto es mucho más importante – colgó

-¿Estas loco? – pregunté antes de que me atrapara en un violento beso.

- puede ser… - susurró y mordió con sensualidad mi labio inferior, maldito sea, sabe que eso me vuelve loca…

Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó con desenfreno, sentí como sonreía ganador… Maldito.

Rozó mis piernas con delicadez hasta llegar a mi trasero, tomó mi pequeña tanga de los costados y me la sacó.

- Ne…Neji… hmm hazlo de una vez… - rogué en vano, sé perfectamente que me torturará un rato más…

- no te liberarás tan rápido – me susurro al oído e hizo que me parara como sea, se sentó en el baño y me obligó asentarme sobre él con esa violencia tan sensual que lo caracteriza (y me encanta).

Enseguida sentí su miembro abultado bajo mi sexo, gemí deliciosamente por el rose.

Besó mi cuello otra vez, sentía como sus labios y lengua presionaban mi cuello, simplemente delicioso…

Sus manos apretaban mis dos senos con fuerza, la lujuria empezaba a invadirme tanto como Neji. Me movía de atrás hacia delante con desesperación quería correrme rápido. Pero aunque lo haga una y otra vez Neji no me dejaría ir a la según él "tonta ceremonia".

-huuuuuuuuum – intentaba reprimir mis gemidos como sea y mordía mis labios pero no era muy factible que digamos… Estaba perdiendo ¡rayos!

- Ten…Ten – me dijo gimiendo, a veces lo que más me gustaba de todo esto era cuando pronunciaba mi nombre entre gemidos con esa voz tan grave que me volvía loca – ba…baja… - suspiró

Detuve mis movimientos sólo para darme el placer de oírlo gemir de esa manera y pedir que bajara… - ¿qué?

-¡Que bajes! – enunció esta vez como una orden, desabrochando sus pantalones.

Me incliné hasta llegar a la altura de su pene erecto, me excitaba realmente. Lo tome con una mano y partí por lamer la punta, el impaciente Hyuuga lo quería todo a su ritmo y empujo mi cabeza con su mano para estar todo dentro de mi boca. Me sentí ahogada pero poco le importó, a veces Neji era tan frío en el sexo, movía sus caderas hacia delante…

-vamos, chupalo, sé que eso es lo que quieres…

Neji, Mi Neji… Solía esclavizarme de esa manera, sin embargo es algo que me encanta, soy algo masoquista quizá…

- más… rápido… que ya voy a llegar… - me mandó entre suspiros.

Obedecí y apresuré mis movimientos, hasta sentir como su semen llenaba mi boca, lo trague y deje que lo que sobraba cayera sobre mis senos.

Hyuuga se paró, entonces creí que se retiraría satisfecho y yo podría al fin entregar los diplomas a los chicos y afrontar el regaño de Tsunade-sama que me esperaba.

Pero NO. Tomó mi brazo y me obligó a levantarme junto a él, me besó feroz metiendo toda su lengua dentro de mi boca. Debería estar cansado no obstante aún quería más…

Acariciaba mi trasero con energía, sabía que significaba eso… me empujo contra la puerta del cubículo, pude apoyar mis manos a tiempo.

Rozó su miembro nuevamente erecto contra mi trasero; Suspiré ansiosa por tenerlo dentro.

-¿Lo quieres? – preguntó con fuerza. En su voz noté lo sobreexcitado que estaba. Al parecer le encantaba tenerme así.

- sí…

-esta bien, te lo ganaste – susurró tan sensual a mi oído. ¡maldito!

Tomó mi cadera con ambas manos y se introdujo en mí con algo de suavidad, mas sus embestidas eran violentas y desesperadas, al igual que nuestros gemidos.

De repente, en el momento menos indicado… sonaba mi celular… ¿Por qué justo ahora? Cuando lograba al fin olvidarme de la graduación y entregarme al placer…

No sé como Neji tomó mi celular y contestó, y me lo puso al oído – es Ino – se resigno a decir aguantando su risa sin dejar de embestirme. ¿Se suponía que yo debía contestar en esa situación?

- ¿Ho… Hola?

- ahh- masculló Ino burlona pero molesta a la vez, enseguida se dio cuenta de mi tono de voz y de lo que estaba haciendo – Tenten que irresponsable eres ¿no podían aguantarse hasta llegar a casa?

- huum… no soy yo… Es… aaam Ne… Neji… ¡Neji! – grité al sentir como apretaba mis pezones, tan celestial…

- Neji es un pervertido – farfulló – ¡Te necesitamos ahora! Realmente debieron aguantarse…

- Fue… Neji…- intenté excusarme otra vez

- Fue Neji – me rezongó y luego gimió para burlarse – Llevamos atrasados una hora, y ya no podemos retrasar esto más, me debes una Tenten… - me dijo fría y colgó.

Genial, ahora Ino estaba enojada conmigo y Tsunade- sama me regañaría hasta la mañana siguiente en cuanto me vea.

Dejó caer el celular por ahí y sus embestidas se tornaban más lentas, pero no menos placenteras…

**Tenten POV'S END**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Exclamó la rubia secuaz de Tenten – Tenten me llamó hace un rato, tuvo un problema muy grave, ya sabe cosas de mujeres… y no pude venir de ninguna manera…

-**¡¡¡¡¿Quéééé?!!!!- **Ese fue definitivamente el grito de la vida… - ¡¡¿está loca o qué?!! Como se le ocurre avisar tan tarde… - Molesta, Tsunade-sama estaba realmente molesta, fuego parecía salir de su chakra e Ino temía por su vida…

-"nunca más te cubro las espaldas Tenten…" – pensó asustada

-Esa chica recibirá un castigo muy grande cuando la vea, pero ahora tendré que ser yo quien entregue los diplomas y las bandadas, que decepción…

La ceremonia al fin se llevó a cabo, sin Tenten claro está por lo que algunos nuevos gennins se sintieron bastante decepcionados, pero la felicidad era inevitable en ese momento, y habría tiempo para encarar a esa descarada sensei…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-

Tarde, de verdad era tarde… Estaba oscuro y sólo unos pocos faroles alumbraban las calles. Después de esperar a que todos se fueran para no llamar la atención, Neji buscó un lugar "secreto" para salir y no ser visto ni por los encargados de la limpieza…

Tenten con sus zapatos en las manos era llevada dormida por Neji en sus brazos, él sólo sonreía satisfecho e iba cauteloso para no ser visto… Ya faltaba poco para llegar al dulce hogar de la pareja, ya no podrían ser descubiertos de eso estaba seguro…

- ¡Neji- san! – una dulce voz hizo que detuviera su paso. Y volteó

Suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo eran una niña y un niño, alumnos de Tenten, recién graduados al parecer…

- hola chicos – intentó saludar como si nada.

- ¿Por qué Tenten-sensei no estuvo en la ceremonia?

-¿Por qué estaba con usted? – interrogaron, con el ceño fruncido.

- verán… Tenten tuvo unos problemas y no pudo ir… de hecho recién estuvimos donde su madre para solucionarlos y ahora ella esta muy agotada, ella les explicará mejor otro día…

-¡Miente! – Soltó Natsumi – yo y Harumi lo oímos en el baño de profesores, pero no entramos – dijo entre risitas.

Situación demasiado vergonzosa para enfrentarlo solo, mas si Tenten estuviera despierta lo sería aún más, un rojo fuerte se adueño de su blanca tez.

- Bueno… Eso… Tenten se los explicará luego… - tartamudeaba muy rojo y acelerado, se dio media vuelta y dio un brinco para alejarse rápido de los interrogatorios "inocentes" de los niños.

Ante situaciones así se sentía bastante débil…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-**

¿muy sucio? ¿morboso? ¿enfermizo? ¿raro? ¿les gustó?

Bueno, decidí hacer un conjunto de lemmon's en lugares o situaciones "prohibidas" "poco apropiadas" y bueno aquí otro de Aquí no … LOL cuando tenga originalidad os pondré un nombre más bello ¿les parece? Por ahora tienen este nombre bastante vago xD.

Me quedo algo corto… o quizá me alargue no lo sé… pero me gustó… Espero que a ustedes también y recibir lindos y sucios reviews nya u///u

Neji te amo u////u


	3. Acción!

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de anime y manga no me pertenecen, sino al genio Misashi Kishimoto. Yo le pertenezco a Neji pero ese es otro tema…

**Advertencia**: Lemmon!!! Jajaja LOL! Obvio! Porque es de rating M!!!! si te traumas o algo yo te lo adverti!!!

**N/A**: Hola!!! Bueno, sé que al igual que yo hay varias autoras que son chilenas, no sé cuantas leerán esto pero en fin… Al menos yo soy de Iquique y no me pasó nada, ni se sintió (aunque acaba de temblar hace algunos segundos, nada fuerte xd) pero en otras partes del país (centro y sur) mucha gente quedó sin nada, y murió mucha gente… Espero que si alguna vive en el sur este bien, si tienen familia que estén bien y a quienes tienen familiares fallecidos mis condolencias, al menos están en un buen lugar…

En fin, no las lateo más y pueden leer xD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuatro y quince… De verdad sentía que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo, pero ya saben, trabajo es trabajo.

Soy fotógrafa, tengo un estudio y todo. Ahora mismo estoy esperando a un modelo (maldito idiota) Que por cierto lleva ¡¡Dos horas de retraso!! ¿Qué no sabe que el mundo no gira a su alrededor?

No lo conozco, con suerte sé su apellido y que es un chico muy apuesto… eh visto algunas fotos, es muy popular pero se nota que es un idiota ingerido… Tanto como para retrasarse dos horas y ni siquiera avisar, como si fuera el rey…

La cita era a las 2 de la tarde, todos mis asistentes se fueron sólo queda Koneko, la maquillista…

-Ese maldito Hyuuga, ¿¡cómo rayos puede retrasarse dos horas!? ¿Qué se cree? – reclamé, era algo molesto en verdad.

-ay, no lo sé… ¡Pero no me voy de aquí hasta verlo! Él es realmente _delicioso_…- dijo, bueno casi gritó Koneko emocionada y con una cara de babosa indescriptible

Reí con su expresión de babosa - ¿a sí? – pregunté mirándola con picardía- Si estuviera aquí mismo, haciendo la sesión sólo en ropa interior qué le harías, eh? – era sólo por bromear, debía divertirme de alguna manera ¿no?

-¡OH! La pregunta debería ser que no le haría…- dijo entre una risilla pervertida y luego reímos juntas…

Cuatro y cuarenta… Maldita sea… Koneko simplemente se fue porque tenía asuntos pendientes y me indicó que el modelo sólo necesitaba un poco de base… Estaba tan aburrida que empecé a mensajear a mi novio, Kotaro, quien enseguida me llamó.

Hablamos unos diez minutos y quedamos en que a las seis él vendría por mí, sin importar el Hyuuga…

- mi amor, de verdad estoy tan molesta… Ese maldito Hyuuga debe ser un cabeza hueca que se hace de rogar… sí, sí lo entiendo debes trabajar lo siento… no, esta bien… Te amo – dije antes de colgar, Kotaro es un fiscal muy importante y tuvo que salir de una reunión importante, que tonta…

-¿Con que un cabeza hueca?- Una voz grave, e incluso podría decir… ejem _¿sensual? _Me atacó, ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia cuando lo vi incriminándome frente a mí, me levanté y le salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-sí, tienes más de dos horas de retraso… ¿Por qué tanto?- pregunté sin dejar de mirarle de pies a cabeza, era muy alto y guapo, sí muy guapo. Cabello largo y sedoso tomado en una coleta baja, un cuerpo muy sexy incluso podía notarlo aunque llevara camiseta y unos pantalones de jeans.

- Tenía otras cosas que hacer…- Me dijo con un tono de superioridad, que de verdad me hizo enojar, sólo apreté mi puño. Debía ser "amable"…

-¿Cosas que hacer? Ay por favor – susurré. Él miraba todo el estudio como si no fuera suficiente para él… - Todos mis asistentes se fueron, no podían seguir esperándote, por favor la próxima vez sé más considerado- traté de reprocharle con sutileza, pero no era mi estilo.

- hmp- la verdad no sé exactamente que fue eso, fue un sonido extraño, como diciendo "sí, sí, sí no importa nada de lo que ella me diga" Que molesto…

- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿No sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué tipo de profesional eres?

- Me llamo Tenten por si te importa, sólo sé que tu apellido es Hyuuga…

-Soy Neji… - me dijo desinteresado mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar que no sea yo - ¿Podemos empezar? Tengo cosas que hacer…

"_Oh…¿En serio? Pues yo también tenía muchas cosas que hacer y las deje por ti maldito idiota…"-_ pensé- Esta bien, tu vestuario esta por allá- indiqué la derecha- sé rápido, debo irme a las 6.

No se demoró mucho, lo maquillé rápido y empezamos con las fotos… Neji sí que es sexy, sin playera, en tan sólo unos diminutos shorts y estábamos los dos solos en aquel estudio… Oh no, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas ¡tengo novio!

- Neji, tus poses son vagas – farfullé para mí viendo mi cámara con algunas fotos… Tan sexy en persona, pero sus fotos no reflejaban nada, su mirada era fría. -¡V_amos Neji, dame más acción_! – ¡Siempre quise decir eso! En la televisión siempre lo dicen y en este caso es algo realmente necesario.

Hyuuga seguía haciendo poses que no me convencían para nada_…-¡Acción, Neji, acción!_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

De repente se acercó a mí y me tomó de las muñecas bruscamente – Pero qué rayos haces ¡déjame! – Intenté forcejear pero obviamente no gané, sólo termine tirada en el piso con un súper modelo, súper guapo y súper hipócrita sobre mí sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza – ¿No querías _acción_? _Te daré acción_…- dijo en mi oído, con una voz tan _sensual_…

Y me besó, me besó con desenfreno con una pasión que nunca antes había sentido, jugó con mi lengua sin pudor y cuando se separó de mí parecía que se había llevado todo mi aire…

Aún entre jadeos e incluso aunque lo disfruté, tenía una conciencia y esto iba en contra de mí, no podía continuar…- Maldita sea, suéltame ¡idiota!

Me sonrió con perversión antes de besarme otra vez…- Ahora sí que recordarás mi nombre- me susurró deslizando su mano bajo el top rojo que llevaba y finalmente presionó uno de mis senos con sutileza, pero sin dejar su actitud violenta… La cual me estaba excitando mucho…

No sé si estaba desesperado o si simplemente quería demostrarme que tanto podía hacer pero rompió mi top con una fuerza salvaje y lo tiró por cualquier lado, de mi sostén se deshizo con habilidad, parecía no ser la primera vez que lo hacía…

Ahora mi pecho estaba al descubierto y sólo vestía unos diminutos shorts jeans. Mis pechos al descubierto… Me sentí muy sonrojada y creo que así fue porque por segunda vez pude ver aquella sonrisa pervertida en los deseables labios del súper modelo…

Se relamió los labios y apretó ambos senos, uno en cada mano… Mordía mis labios para evitar gemir, Hyuuga en serio me excitaba cada vez más, no quería ni ver mi rostro en ese instante aunque me conformaba con ver el rostro excitado de él.

Sus dedos, empezaron a jugar con mi pezones, esta vez no pude aguantar y solté un gemido fuerte, no pude evitarlo eso era algo que me mataba, hacía que me derritiera denigrantemente.

-jajaja- Una risilla lujuriosa se escapo de sus exquisitos labios, sin detenerse ni un solo momento- Eres hermosa….- ahora sí, las expertas manos que acariciaban con maestría mis pezones ahora se deslizaban por mi cintura con el objetivo de quitarme, el que en aquel momento yo y estoy segura que él también catalogamos como "molesto short" (aunque era mi favorito). Luego, con los dientes me sacó mi pequeña tanga negra.

Lamió mi mejilla, como un pequeño gato hambriento exigiendo más leche.- Eres hermosa… Muy hermosa- me dijo contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo y relamiendo sus labios, _vergonzoso_.

Tomó mi desgarrado top y ató mis manos con éste, no sé como, no sé como simplemente dejé que tomara mis brazos y los atara….

No me negué a nada, me tenía totalmente sometida. Y de cierta forma me encantaba eso…

- y ahora eres sólo _mía_… Esa es una buena pose, con mucha _acción _¿No lo crees? Quizá deberíamos _fotografiarla_…

-No…- Él golpeó mi trasero y se levantó para ir directo hacía la cámara que estaba en su trípode.

- Podrías sacar un poquito la lengua…- Me 'sugirió' mientras me enfocaba- ¡gime Neji!- exclamó con una mirada que simplemente me mató y luego vi el gran flash de la cámara… Maldición.

- ahora una juntos- dijo en un susurró lo suficiente audible para mí, mientras ajustaba el tempo de la cámara.

Otra vez se acercó hacia mí y me besó con lujuria, su lasciva lengua jugaba con la mía, en una guerra incontratable que no quería que terminase nunca.

Se sentó sobre mí, rozando el abultado miembro escondido bajo ese diminuto short contra mi sexo completamente al descubierto, un gemido ronco se escapó de sus sexys labios.

Dejó de besarme y me dirigió una mirada depravada, su mano tiró levemente de mi cabello y luego bajo por mi cuello – Ahora mismo ya no dices nada… ¿Aún crees que soy un idiota?- me atacó antes de presionar con fuerza mi seno derecho.

Esa violencia que tanto me excitaba… Realmente necesitaba salir de aquel ambiente donde yo lo era todo y Kotaro me servía en todo, necesitaba ser castigada por un sádico como Neji. Yo era la perfecta masoquista para él…

Acerqué mi rostro al de él y le sonreí con lujuria, pues en ese momento la lujuria se había apoderado totalmente de mi cuerpo y yo perdí la razón. – Sí – Le dije desafiante y mordí su labio inferior – Un idiota muy sexy y pervertido.

Hyuuga sonrió de lado, muy seductor y me besó. Para separarse volvió a usar la misma técnica tirando de mi cabello - ¿Yo? ¿Un pervertido? Yo sólo veo a una persona morbosa aquí y eres tú… Sé que ahora mismo disfrutas de mi violencia, incluso ahora mismo tu… - su mano izquierda se dirigió a mi sexo con sutileza y lo rozó como delineándolo con los dedos, me estremecí- esta toda empapada – su voz ronca me excitaba cada vez más, me daba igual que supiera que soy una maldita masoquista o cualquier cosa. Ahora mismo quería más.

Se apresuró y entró dos dedos de un solo golpe, arqueé la espalda totalmente excitada y esta vez no gemí, sino fue un grito con su nombre, nombre que no podría olvidar, nombre que ya no representaba a un estúpido modelo sino al hombre que me estaba dando más placer del que jamás había tenido.

El compás de sus dedos era _sublime, único. _

Y no tenía idea de la hora que era, ya ni siquiera sabía que día era o en que mes, me desorbité de tal modo que ahora sólo pensaba en Neji y en que quería más placer de lo que me estaba dando, _si es que se podía…_

Arqueé mi espalda cuando se sentí esa descarga eléctrica tan deliciosa en todo mi cuerpo y luego me deje caer con la vista nublada.

-Aún quieres más ¿no es así?- sentí su aliento en mi cuello y luego su ronca voz resonó en mis oídos.

Asentí regulando la respiración. ¿Y cómo no iba a querer más?

-Basta de jueguitos – Rugió en mi oído y selló sus palabras dándome un corto beso desesperado y soltó mis manos.

Abrí los ojos para poder verle bien, ahora que esta algo "calmada". Sus masculinas manos bajaban esos diminutos shorts y ahora él quedaba desnudo, sin nada que pudiese evitar que admirara su bien dotado miembro erecto. Separé las piernas, ansiosa.

Con esa misma ansiedad fue que me penetró, ambos gritamos de placer, el primer roce simplemente fue exquisito y esto recién empieza. Tomó mi cintura e hizo sentarme sobre él. Lo besé como si él mundo se fuera a acabar, lamí sus labios, mordí su mentón y succioné cada parte de su cuello y hasta me di el lujo de tocar su trasero. Me movía como podía.

Y sus intentos de soltar los gemidos empezaban a ser en vano, él disfrutaba tanto como yo, podía oírlo en esos roncos gemidos que salían de sus suaves labios y las reiteradas veses que buscaba mis senos o nalgas para apretarlas o mis labios para ahogar sus gemidos; La furia de sus movimientos pélvicos. Todo me indicaba que ahora era una victima del mejor de los pecados, al igual que yo.

- _Ne-Neji… Voy a llegar al… al cielo…_ - Gemí y subí su ego un poco más.

No me sonrió, no hizo ni un solo gesto, ya no había tiempo para eso, sus ojos eran lujuria pura. Ahogó el último gemido en un lascivo beso. Enterré las uñas en su espalda, ahora el placer era al doble y sentía como todo el producto de aquel placer se derramaba por mi sexo…

Caí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, nuestros corazones estaban tan acelerados que no podíamos ni hablar.

- ¿Tenten? ¿Puedo pasar?- Levante la cabeza enseguida… Aquella voz, era conocida pero en un momento así no podía recordar el nombre del portador… - Soy Kotaro ya son un cuarto para las siete, siento el retraso, amor.

¡Kotaro! Mi novio, maldita sea… Este condenadamente sexy modelo había hecho que lo olvidase en menos de 10 minutos. Al menos puedo decir que tuve sexo con un supermodelo pero no a Kotaro.

Neji que ya había moderado su respiración se rió.

- Ven conmigo- Corrimos al único vestidor del estudio, que no era muy grande y la mayoría del espacio la ocupaba la ropa para los modelos. Cerré la puerta y prendí la luz – Sí, puedes pasar pero estoy cambiándome… ya…ya sabes… Tengo-tengo fri-frío- tartamudeé al verme acorralada por él otra vez, con sus opalinos ojos sobre mí.

- ¿Estás bien? Mi princesa- Me preguntó entrando al estudio y pude sentir su voz tan dulce más cerca.

-¿Ese es tu novio? Se oye como un perdedor virgen- Susurró Neji sarcástico.

-"Lo es" – pensé rodando los ojos. Me alejé del bien formado cuerpo del modelo. Tomé una playera cualquiera, un abrigo negro y unos pantalones rojos acompañados con zapatos negros.

-Que rápida.. – Comentó Hyuuga- ¿Te irás así? ¿Sin ropa interior y sin darme un beso de despedida?- Otra vez son tono irónico y su sonrisa pervertida. Fruncí el ceño.

- Ese modelo tonto ya se fue ¿verdad?

- Sí, sólo dio unas pocas fotos bastante malas y se fue, de verdad es un idiota- en cada palabra no deje de mirarlo y él no sacaba esa sonrisa de su maldito rostro.- Ya estoy lista vamos…- Lamí la mejilla del chico del pelo largo y sedoso y antes de cerrar la puerta e irme con Kotaro le guiñe un ojo, con picardía.

Tomé la mano de mi novio y nos fuimos.

* * *

-¿Era muy pesado ese Hyuuga?- Preguntó Ino, con interés en una de esas noches de amigas en casa y con algunas copas.

_- No… No tanto…Es muy fuerte_

-¿Fuerte?- preguntó Temari con un tono de doble sentido

- oh sí – seguí su juego

- ¿Qué tanto? – siguió Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior

- _Muy…_

_-¡¡¡Entonces tuviste sexo con ese súper modelo tan HOT!!!-_

* * *

Oh sí!!!! -u- Jajaajaja!!!! No sé pero a mi me gustó bastante, -u- espero que a uds también!!! Aunque bueno, quizá fue vago en algunas partes… Pero en fin, me gustó!

Aquí vemos que no son novios, ya que Tenten tiene un novio y Neji quien sabe, pero de todas formas se ve tentada por este sexy modelo, además de que su novio no hacía ningún tipo de "trabajo físico" y era bastante tonto! Jajaja final medio LOL!

Y bueno la idea me surgió en una conversación LOL con mi amiga Ashy :3 Donde Neji era sólo mío… Oh sí!!!

_-Basta de jueguitos – Rugió en mi oído y selló sus palabras dándome un corto beso desesperado y soltó mis manos._

_Abrí los ojos para poder verle bien, ahora que esta algo "calmada". Sus masculinas manos bajaban esos diminutos shorts y ahora él quedaba desnudo, sin nada que pudiese evitar que admirara su bien dotado miembro erecto. Separé las piernas, ansiosa._

Lo siento, me encantó esa parte!!! ¡Ruge Neji! Ruge! Oh sí xD!!

Jajaja creo que ya no tengo más que decir xD espero que les haya gustado y no las haya decepcionado o traumado… o_o en fin xd si les gustó háganme saberlo pues! xD

REvieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Es la mejor manera de animar a una autora :3

Matta ne!


	4. Te extrañé

_Desclaimer: El anime/manga de Naruto OBVIAMENTE no me pertenece… Sólo usos sus lindos personajes para escribir mi lindas historias sin fines de lucro, gracias._

_Advertencia: Creo que ya lo saben, Lemmon._

La extrañaba… Por Kami que la extrañaba demasiado…

Extrañaba perderse en aquellos ojos chocolate que solían verlo con una dulzura única que a veces era remplazada por lujuria. Ansiaba abrazarla y rodearse de esa aura que le tranquilizaba y tranquilizarse es lo que Neji Hyuuga necesitaba justo ahora, que moría por tocar aquella suave piel o absorber el dulce y fascinante aroma de su mujer.

Como la necesitaba…

Un mes y una semana que ella había estado fuera de Konoha y justo cuando llega, cuando creyó que al fin toda la espera sería recompensada… Ella debía asistir obligatoriamente a una fiesta de gala con su familia y las autoridades de Konoha, lo que significaba un maldito día más…

Cada día de aquel mes, cada día desde que se fue la extrañó como nunca…

¿Qué hacer? Si hasta caminaba de un lado a otro sin conseguir respuesta.

Hanabi, quien llevaba un tiempo observándolo propuso: "¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa?". Por supuesto su primer pensamiento fue: "Pero que idea más absurda" y frunció el ceño acompañándolo por su típico "hmp".

Sin embargo, detuvo su trayectoria de una esquina a otra y miro fijamente a su prima quien le sonrió con astucia. No le dio ningún tipo de crédito y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Debía vestirse con traje ya que era una cena en un restaurante muy caro de Konoha donde estaría la misma Hokage , incluso su tío y Hinata estaban ahí…

Mientras Hyuuga ideaba como conseguir lo que quería; Tenten lucía un largo y ajustado vestido rojo oscuro, tenía un escote bastante pronunciado y por supuesto llevaba el collar de corazón que Neji le había obsequiado hace algunos meses.

Con una copa de vino observaba como la gente bailaba al lento ritmo del vals. A lo lejos divisó a su madre junto a su tía quienes se acercaron.

-Te noto aburrida, preciosa- habló su rubia tía preocupada acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo estoy- bufó sin más

-Esta chiquilla sólo piensa en estar con su novio y todo lo demás le vale- replicó su madre con molestia, la castaña sólo sonrió avergonzada.

El calor fue su excusa para retirarse e ir al balcón.

La no tan cálida brisa acarició su rostro a penas abrió el ventanal que llevaba al balcón, se apoyó en la baranda y el viento seguía despeinándola por lo que desarmó el trabajado peinado "elegante" que le había hecho su madre y dejo caer su ondulado cabello por los hombros y espalda.

-Te extrañé- Reconoció la voz enseguida y sólo sonrió. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como el portador de la voz tomaba su cabello y lo corría a un lado.

-Neji…- Dijo en un suspiro causado por el escalofrío que le provocó sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca de ella.

El aludido rodeó la fina cintura de la castaña con sus brazos y ella sin dejar de sonreír los acarició.

-Fue demasiado tiempo…-

-¿Tú crees?- Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con sutileza.

-Tantos días de tortura y justo hoy debían hacer esta estupidez…- gruñó esparciendo besos por el cuello de su novia.

-No es una estupidez, Neji.- dijo entre risitas.

-Te vez hermosa esta noche- le halagó- pero este collar me está estorbando ahora, lo siento pero debo quitarlo…

Dicho y hecho. Con pereza dejo de abrazarla y quitó ese collar que cortaba su camino de besos por el cuello de su mujer y lo guardó en su bolsillo. La castaña se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, sonriendo como siempre.

Sin siquiera pensarlo acorraló los adictivos labios de la ojichocolate que respondió gustosa haciendo de las lenguas las protagonistas. Y como si se activara un botón las manos de Neji sus descendieron para apretar el firme trasero que por cierto el vestido acentuaba bastante.

-Te va tan bien este vestido… Pero es demasiado largo- comentó con una voz de excitado única y se juntó más a su mujer quien soltó un agradable gemido.

-¿Planeas que lo hagamos aquí?- preguntó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los labios del Hyuuga se curvaron hacia un lado y con unos ojos llenos de lujuria respondió con un frío "sí", volviendo a mover sus caderas para provocar nuevamente fricción entre sus intimidades. El ronco gemido de Neji fue el más notorio.

Ahora Tenten temía por no poder controlar a su lascivo hombre y ser descubiertos, pues se encontraban en un balcón que daba al patio trasero del edificio donde había una piscina y muchas bancas, tenía suerte de que hasta que ella había estado mirando no pasaba nadie, pero cualquiera podía hacerlo así como cualquiera podía intentar salir al balcón.

Otra vez sus labios fueron arrinconados por los del ojiperla. Neji siempre la besaba con hambre, siempre la tocaba y le hacía el amor con muchas ganas… Pero esta vez realmente parecía ansioso, pues un mes, una semana y un día era demasiado para él. Tal era su desesperación que sus manos se volvían torpes al acariciarla. Su boca descendía desde el mentón de Tenten hasta donde lo permitía el escote, chupando, mordiendo, lo que sea…

Mientras que su maestra mano izquierda se apresuró a uno de los pechos de su amada, sin estar conforme con tocarlo por sobre la tela se las ingenió para bajar esa parte del vestido y del sostén para por fin poder apretar el duro pezón que le llamaba a juguetear con él. Entre tanto la derecha se encargaba de apretar sus nalgas y juntarla más a él provocando que sienta el duro bulto escondido bajo sus pantalones.

Ahora se sentía más acorralada y sabía que no ya no había vuelta atrás, ni quería que la hubiera…

-Tranquilo…- le pidió entre gemidos que excitaban más al malicioso joven.

¿Tranquilo?¿Le estaba pidiendo tranquilidad? Cuando no la había visto, sentido su aroma y menos la había tocado hace tiempo…

Ahora estaba embriagándose con su aroma y el sabor de la piel de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco y no descansaría hasta estar completamente satisfecho.

No soportaba tenerla así, así tan tapada por ese largo vestido… Al menos no en ese momento. Sus descoordinadas manos producto de su impaciencia abandonaron sus puestos y se encaminaron en busca de algún cierre o botón para deshacerse de ese molesto vestido. La joven soltó un quejido y le miró sin entender nada, poco le importó al Hyuuga que sólo quería tenerla desnuda.

Al no encontrar nada, de un fuerte tirón bajó el vestido quedando éste a los pies de Tenten y fue ella misma quien se quitó el sostén. Sus firmes senos fueron liberados al fin y estaban listos para recibir toda atención que Neji quisiera brindarles.

La chica desnuda empujó a su excitado novio para que cayera echado en el piso del balcón y así fue. Esa era la única manera de que no los vieran, al menos desde afuera, porque no iba a renunciar a ser poseída, lo necesitaba y no podía quedar con las ganas.

Con un pie tiro el vestido a un lado y luego tomó de los extremos de su pequeña braga negra y la fue bajando a la vez que movía sensualmente las caderas.

Al ya no tener nada más que unos tacones negros puestos que no se lucían con el vestido. Se puso en cuatro patas y gateo hasta Neji que casi se vuelve loco al sentir como ella se sentó sobre su erección.

-Esto es tan injusto- Habló Tenten con voz inocente sin embargo su sonrisa lujuriosa la delataba- yo estoy toda desnuda para ti y tú no me dejas tocar ni un poquito de tu piel con tosa esa ropa…- Esta vez ya estaba desabotonando la camisa del castaño, con paciencia que lo inquietaba.

En cuanto se deshizo de todo lo que cubría el pecho del ojiperla sus manos calientes se deslizaron desde sus anchos hombres hasta sus caderas. Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre con la boca, dedicándole una mirada lasciva a su excitado novio. Sacó sus zapatos, sus pantalones y ropa interior – ahora sí- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se acercó a la gran erección que tenía frente a ella y le dio un lengüetazo de abajo hacia arriba-Me encanta cuando está así… Nuestro amigote, me cae tan bien.-

Neji soltó un gemido ronco de pura satisfacción, amaba la forma en que Tenten podía convertirse en una chica tan sucia y darle tanto placer. Apretó con fuerza el puño cuando se lo metió todo a la boca.

Una maliciosa idea se le ocurrió, algo nuevo. Se incorporó levemente para tomar las caderas de la chica y obligarla con algo de violencia a poner su sexo sobre su hambrienta boca. Metió la lengua en la lubricada vagina de la ojichocolate y fue directo a su clítoris, ella apretó una de las piernas de Neji con fuerza.

Y ahora estaban en aquella posición tan conocida, el "69", era la primera vez que la hacían pero les estaba encantando.

No sabía como lo hacía, era la segunda o tercera vez que Neji le practicaba sexo oral, así que no tenía idea como metía su lengua ahí pero simplemente le encantaba… Llegó a atorarse entre gemidos por el gran pene que tenía dentro de su boca.

Hyuuga sonrió y se detuvo- Suficiente, te quiero ¡ahora!- gruñó.

Tenten simplemente obedeció y se posicionó sobre Neji para dejar que su miembro erecto entre. Se movía con demasiada desgana para Neji, así que la tomó de la cintura obligándola a moverse más rápido sobre él.

-Ten…Ten… Me vuelves loco…-Declaró entre gemidos, logrando que la aludida sonriera, sonrisa que se vio bastante extraña con la cara de excitación.

-Hmmmmm- Sentía tan bien al miembro de su compañero dentro de ella que ya le daba igual si alguien los descubría teniendo sexo desenfrenado ahí mismo, seguro reiría y no pararía de reír; Y el más avergonzado sería Neji quien en un principio había sido el de la idea de hacerlo en ese lugar tan inapropiado, aunque ella no puso mucha resistencia.

El ojiperla se sentó sin separarse de la sensual mujer sobre él y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de ésta.- Hmm… Amor… Qui…Quiero… NO… Necesito… tu culo ¡ahora!- dijo lo último con una fuerte embestida que hizo gemir con energía a su novia.

-Tus deseos… son órdenes… - susurró para besarlo con pasión – Pervertido- dijo separándose de su novio.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se puso en cuatro patas esperando ansiosa a ser penetrada por aquel irresistible hombre.

Neji le dio una sonrisa lasciva su nueva vista: El desnudo, redondo y firme trasero de Tenten, esperándole.

Caminó hacia ella y rozó su miembro erecto entre las nalgas de la castaña, provocando una exquisita sensación que les hizo gemir. Acarició las piernas de la mujer desde las rodillas hasta llegar a las caderas, ayudándose para entrar en ella que enseguida arrojó un suspiro que se extendió desde que sintió la punta de ese fenomenal pene hasta que entró por completo y le dio una segunda embestida.

Esa era una de las poses preferida de ambos, los excitaba de sobremanera, simplemente les encantaba. Tenten había sido la de la idea hace unos años y ahora él era el adicto.

Su mano derecha se aventuró hacia el seno de la castaña, apretándolo con fuerza al llegar y sus escurridizos dedos no tardaron en acorralar el pezón para apretarlo, estirarlo y finalmente someterlo a un interminable juego.

Y en la mente de Tenten, esa tonta idea de que terminara estaba bastante lejos. De hecho, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes a causa de las fuertes embestidas que su novio ejercía junto a todas sus caricias.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAhH SI sí!- No, eso definitivamente no fue un simple gemido, eso fue un grito de puro placer que salió de la boca de la desorbitada ojichocolate.

-Shhhhhhh- Le reprochó Neji en un hilo de voz, casi como un ronco suspiro.- Calla o… nos pescarán…- Le dijo esta vez un poco más firme con el tono de su voz. Encaminando su mano libre para ponerla sobre los labios de su novia, en señal de silencio, pero ella muy atrevida lo apresó entre sus labios y lo mordió. Acto que excitó más al Hyuuga, Tenten sonrió y empezó a chupar el perfecto dedo. La fogosidad de la situación le llevo a meter y sacar su dedo de la boca de la ardiente mujer de la misma manera que metía y medio sacaba su miembro del apretado trasero de la misma.

-AAAH… Ten… ¡Tenten! Ya es hora- avisó unos segundos antes de que ambos llegaran al mismo cielo impulsados por un goce único.

Le encantaba como ambos llegaban al orgasmo juntos, correrse dentro de ella, tocarla, oírla gemir, todo… Definitivamente la extrañó.

Se retiraron y cayeron al suelo agotados, con el corazón a mil por hora y ni hablar de sus respiraciones…

-Eres el mejor…- Susurró entre jadeos al oído de su sensual hombre. Sí que lo era, empezó a pensar que su novio era un Dios del sexo que la perdone Kami-sama pero él era simplemente un dios, que cuando no cumples sus mandamientos te castiga y que cuando cumples te recompensa… Un dios al que no le gustaba esperar…

Mientras ese pasional hombre acomodaba su chaqueta para que su novia no se acostara más en el frío suelo…

-Na…Naruto-kun…- ¿Qué rayos?

-Hinata-sama- dijo en un hilo de voz que se mezcló con su agitada respiración.

Se asomó al balcón sin importarle estar desnudo- Hinata-sama- Dijo esta vez con su voz grave y con la respiración ya controlada.

La blusa de su prima estaba abierta y su cuello era asechado por un chico zorro que dio un salto al escucharlo. Hinata lo miró avergonzada, no sólo porque la había pillado en un momento tan íntimo con su prometido sino también porque quien le había pillado estaba desnudo.

-Neji-onisan… Está…

-¡Vaya pero si es Neji!- Gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa como si no ocurriera nada-¡Y está desnudo! ¿Tenten está ahí?

Enseguida se sonrojó y se escondió pero no sin antes darle un gran grito de amenaza a su futuro cuñado.

"_¡Ya te la verás conmigo Maldito! ¡Déjala! Que no se te ocurra volver a tocarla"_

¡Hi there! Aquí asedeasede (Asdasd) reportándose con otro capítulo de "Aquí no!" Creo que no se llama así jajaj pero algo parecido ^^u

En fin…¿Les ha gustado? :D espero que sí! A mi no sé, nunca estoy totalmente convencida con lo que hago, pero en fin… Lo importante es que les guste a ustedes! Al final igual me gustó…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado jeje yo lo hice! Ay Neji… Que hombre más condenadamente sexy maldita sea! Lo amo…

Reviews sí? :3

Saludos!


End file.
